


His Universe

by KamikoChan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamikoChan/pseuds/KamikoChan
Summary: Short DrabbleRoderich was always absorbed by his music it was his way to cope with his anxiety and daily struggles and keep him sane though the man was aware there was a woman out here who cared and was worried about him
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	His Universe

The sound of the piano was gently playing as the Austrian was absorbed in his own world surrounded by the peaceful melody in the music room 

Nocturne op9 no2 was a song of Chopin Roderich liked to play when he wanted to feel at ease and need some peace 

His mind was only focused on the piano at this instant that he didn’t notice the brown haired Hungarian girl that entered the room 

The man will normally notice when the former Chibitalia or any others of his servants will pass by the room but the presence of the Hungarian goes unnoticed 

Elizabeta smile lightly when she heard the music Roderich was playing she could see he was already completely by himself with what he liked the most 

In her hands she was holding a cup of coffee she made for him 

Lately the girl noticed he looked somehow lost and confuse of the lasted news in Austria that could throw the country in a war and the consequences this war could bring to him 

Each time she saw him she could see clearly how worried he was even though he tried to hide it from everyone and taking refuge into music to calm his possible anxiety 

No matters how much he wants to dissimulate his emotions the Hungarian always see how the glimpse of fear is an integral part of him

This caused her to get worried about him more often than on herself

She didn’t wanted to stay in the room any long she knew how much he needed some time alone to let his mind wonder on something else than to worry at least for a short while 

Quietly she made her way to one of the table behind the piano and rest the cup of hot tea on it

Within only a few steps the Hungarian left the room letting him alone once again in his own little world

Only a few minutes later the Austrian finished playing his song on the piano as he stretched one arm out thing he always did when he was sure he was alone

From his nostrils he could smell a sweet perfume in the room as he looked around to spot where it came from 

His eyes landed on the table that was behind him all along and noticed a cup of tea the origin of the marvelous smell 

Getting up from his sit the Austrian went to have a closer look to the tea 

Something catches his eyes and it was a note tied to the tea cup’s handle as he grabbed it to read what was written

“Stay Healthy Mr Austria”

A rare genuine smile appeared on Roderich face when he finished reading the note Elizabeta wrote for him as he realized she may have come inside the room when he was focused on his music 

“This woman never changes”  
He muttered to himself softly sighing but with a smile that the girl was still calling him “Mr” even though they have been married for an alliance yes but he wasn’t a complete stranger 

Roderich wondered how he could fix that habit of the girl she always had how much he always appreciated the little things she did for him

And the most important express to he all the emotions and feelings the Hungarian was making him feel 

~~~

This is the end of this Drabble I kinda wants to do a sequel to this even if the quality is not the best 

Thank you for reading my Drabble


End file.
